rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Jack Frost's Sister/@comment-5952365-20181031005440
I believe the order of her fan made names should be in the order of when they were originally made and used the most, and that her official nickname (Flee) should be the first name listed and should be specified as official, but not be the main header on the infobox. I believe the header should remain as "Jack Frost's Sister", as "Flee" is just a nickname and not an official given name. This would look like: "Flee (official nickname), Pippa, Jill, Olivia, Mary, Emma Overland or Frost (commonly used fan-made names) For anyone who wasn't around for the beginning of this fandom or simply just don't know the history of it, I shall explain, since I've been a fan of ROTG since the very beginning and was there for it. I also have a VERY deep love and well known obsession for this character and her brother in particular, so it's quite important to me ^^' Pippa was the first name in 2012 due to a misunderstanding in the ROTG credits. Jack's lil sis and one of Jamie's friends were voiced by the same actress, Olivia Mattingly, and so people were confused when she was credited as "Jack's sister/Pippa" and assumed "Pippa" would therefore be Jack's sis's name. Pippa is Jamie's friend and not Jack's sister, and I explained this to everyone in 2012, as Jack's mother and Jamie's mother were also voiced by the same actress who was credited as "Jack's mother/Jamie's mother", and by this logic that would make the two women the same person, which is clearly not the case because Jack's mom is not 300+ years old. Next was Jill after the nursery rhyme "Jack and Jill", this was sorta started by me in 2012, but I believe some other people also came up with it at the same time as me. This one was just a cute idea I thought up, though :) I think Olivia has been around since 2012-2014, I don't remember exactly when. This was after her voice actress, Olivia Mattingly, and was just a cute little tribute to her. Mary has been around since 2012 or 2013, I believe, and I first heard of it from the Head Admin on the ROTG Wiki, The Rush. It's the saddest one, but also the best in my opinion and she will always be Mary Flee Overland to me because of it. The creator of The Guardians of Childhood and Rise Of The Guardians, William Joyce, had a daughter named Mary Katherine who unfortunately died from a brain tumor at the age of 18 on May 2, 2010. The Guardians of Childhood series was dedicated to her memory, and the main character from Epic, another movie made by Joyce, was also named after her. Given that he has named character's after MK before, and that there's already a Katherine in GOC, I think it would be beautiful if Jack's sister's name was also Mary, after her. He also has a son, and guess what his name is. Jackson Edward. I think it would be AMAZING if her name was Mary for this reason, as well! I mean, how perfect and sweet would that be?? <3 Emma is the newest, though the most popular, but also very unlikely to be true, as he already has a character with a very similar name, Emily Jane. This one came about in 2014-2015, if I remember correctly. Flee was announced more recently, but is an official nickname, not a given name. As for her surname being Overland, in 2012 she was often called Frost like Jack is, and therefore I believe it should include this as well.